


A Second Chance

by Adlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Parentlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked





	1. Chapter 1

"Father, Mrs. Hudson says there's someone at the door for you."

There was a little voice at Sherlock's elbow that caused him to stop mid-note of a rather melancholy song and turn to acknowledge the speaker.

"Did Mrs. Hudson say who it was, Hamish?" Sherlock queried as he set his violin back in its case before resting the bow on the music stand.

"No, sir. Just that they were really important and you'd best come quick before they disappear again." The child explained simply, his voice taking on the same speech and vocal patterns as the manner of the man before him in an attempt to show just how similar they could be.

"Thank you, Hamish." Sherlock muttered, an idea forming in his head of who it was and instantly growing upset at the prospect of the uninvited and unwelcome visitor. "Go to your room and stay there no matter what, all right? Do not come out until I say so."

"But-"

"Go." Sherlock turned to look at the smaller, almost exact copy of him that was already slouching and starting to walk off. "Children..." He muttered, running a hand through his curls before grabbing his mobile and heading out the door to Mrs. Hudson's.


	2. Chapter 2

"I said no. I'm not talking to her." Sherlock repeated for what felt like the eighteenth time.

"And I told you that you have to. For Hamish's sake. You want him to be happy, don't you?" Mrs. Hudson countered, standing across from him in her kitchen and covered in a thin layer of flour.

"Hamish is happy, Mrs. Hudson. Seeing her will only upset him." Sherlock sighed, gripping the back of the chair at the table.

"Your son is not happy. A boy needs his mother and the only reason you don't want to see her is because you're mad at her. Now if you want what's best for that child of yours, you're going to go out there and see her again."

Sherlock glared at his housekeeper, trying to come up with an argument before just giving him. Mrs. Hudson seemed intent on winning this round and he knew just how strong her will was when she wanted to win.

"All right, fine. Damn your kind." He growled, turning away from her to go and greet the dragon laying in wait.

"I'll bring up tea and biscuits for you two. And for God's sakes, Sherlock, tuck in your shirt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stared at the woman in front of him, reason momentarily leaving him as he froze in place to just gaze upon her. She was magnificent as always, a statue immovable by any force on the earth. And she-she hadn't even noticed him.

"Irene." He cleared his throat, hands moving to clutch each other behind his back as he forced himself to start to think again. Damn this infernal woman.

She turned and he swore it was almost seven years ago in Mycroft's office. Her in front of him, taunting him as always and he trying to find someone to take her down.

Only it wasn't seven years ago. And they weren't in Mycroft's office and he wasn't trying to impress her anymore and she wasn't putting up any front.

For the first time since he'd ever met her, she was without make-up.

If it was anyone else, he'd have called her human.

Oh.

She said something.

"Sherlock, please."

What happened to the Irene Adler he knew? To the one who had made him beg several times in one night just because she wanted to hear him say please. _Where was she?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged it off, focusing on her eyes and trying to find the Dominatrix in there. It wasn't a lie. He truly didn't know what she was asking for. Of course he hadn't been listening, but that was hardly his fault when she was obviously not herself.

"Can we go upstairs and talk about this?" Irene asked, not even letting Sherlock get a chance to tell her no as she slipped past him and headed upstairs to the familiar place of 221B Baker Street; leaving Sherlock to either stand and watch her or follow after.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm the child's mother! I have a right to see him!" Irene snapped at the detective, following him as he headed towards the window.

The words rubbed wrong with Sherlock, causing him to turn around and shoot Irene a withering glare.

"You cannot choose when you want to be a mother. You practically left the boy on my doorstep."

He was seething with anger, trying his hardest not to yell at Irene and bring Hamish out. She didn't deserve to see how wonderful his son turned out. She chose to leave them both and go off and whore around and Hamish grew up just fine without her.

He'd continue to grow up just fine without her.

It looked like she was about to say something, or give up, but then she wasn't looking at him anymore and there were tears in her eyes.

Dialated pupils, quickening of breath and-

Sherlock turned around to see his son standing directly behind him, looking up at Irene over the side of his suit pants.

"Hamish..." The whisper surprised both Holmes' boys, making them look and see Irene blink away tears before raising a hand to her mouth.

She took a step towards them but Sherlock kept an arm out, keeping his son away from her.

"Hamish, I said you were to stay in your room."

"Sherlock, if he wants to see me, he has the right." Irene scolded, looking at him this time. "Besides, it's in his blood to disobey orders. Or do you not recall how you didn't do as Big Brother said when it came to me?"

"And I quickly learned my lesson. Hamish, go to your room." Sherlock growled, not looking at his son but instead staring at Irene.

"Is she the one you were playing for today?"

The question surprised both adults causing Sherlock to drop his arm and turn to look at Hamish while Irene looked between the two boys.

"Hush, Hamish."

"She is. She's the one you wrote that song about... The one you were playing when I interrupted you..." Hamish insisted eagerly before taking his father's stunned immobility to dash towards the music stand in front of the window in the living room. "He was playing the violin earlier. Uncle John says it's his sad song for someone. For you, isn't it?"

He looked expectantly at his mother, hoping for an answer since it was fairly obvious he wasn't going to be getting one from his father.

"I don't know. Is it, Sherlock?" Irene broke into a grin, looking at her consulting detective with gleaming eyes.

For the fifth time that day, Sherlock wished he had never met The Woman.


End file.
